


a dragon upriseing

by bretnorris0



Category: Fairy Tail, RWBY
Genre: F/F, FEM NATSU X HAREM, FEM OC X HAREM, SEND IN OC'S, a VERY LARGE HAREM FOR BOTH GIRLS, a lot of crossovers like dbz and halo, blake is also gonna be bulmic, dragon - Freeform, mentaly are kids, natsu and fuyu are kids, slowburn with my girls, thinking about oc's, weiss wants to end it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:52:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bretnorris0/pseuds/bretnorris0
Summary: Natsu and Fuyu GoodWitch have abnormal minds. Dragon mins.so a lot of thing about them are gonna be different. how will they adopt to a school that isn't prepared for there arrival





	a dragon upriseing

Natsu Goodwitch. fuyu GoodWitch. the twins of fairy tail. the saviors of the geth. the saviors to the elites. and are always welcome to the 12 Namekian villages.  
and now new students.  
Natsu and Fuyu didn't go to school...the fact that they still have the mind of a 6 year old dragon ….soooo there kids on the inside. plus they act more dragon then human.  
Glynda thought to home schooled them. ….she made mistakes...  
let them go  
but they came back to her.  
her pups.  
they a family again …  
Natsu good witch. a fox who has long messy pink hair. with fox ears and a fox tail both pink with white tips. a black gi and a red under shirt. the turtle hermit symbol on her right side on her gi on her chest. red wrist bands black boots with red string. she has a scaly scarf and under it she has a dark stone shard. her breast are 38c she has yellow eyes  
NAME: Natsu D. Goodwitch  
magic TEACHER : Igneel. (aka the king of all flame. aka the strongest being)  
magic: dragon slayer ( fire variant. loyal blood)  
sex: female  
AGE :16  
FAMILY:igneel (adopted dad),Yuki (adopted mom),Glynda Goodwitch ( birth mother) Fuyu Goodwitch (TWIN SISTER)  
POWERLEVEL : 1906 (with out whited cloths) (with clothes 1522)  
ACCOMPLISHMENTS : betting the oracion seis (with help) betting tartaros ( with help ). trained with Kami king kai beerus master roshi master korin.  
Fuyu has white fox ears with a very fluffy white tail . white hair long hair. her hair is just long Natsu's. a white Gi with a white undershirt. the turtle hermit symbol on her right side of her gi on her chest. her breast are DD with blue eyes And she too had an white scarf just like Natsu's and underneath it was a neckless of a broken mother bored . it was very small  
NAME :Fuyu Goodwitch.  
Magic teacher : YUKI (AKA the queen of all snow AKA the guardian of fire)  
MAGIC : dragon slayer ( snow variant . loyal blood)  
sex: female  
AGE:16  
FAMILY:igneel (adopted dad),Yuki (adopted mom),Glynda Goodwitch ( birth mother) Natsu Goodwitch ( TWIN SISTER)  
POWERLEVEL : 1900 (with out weight with weight 1518)  
ACCOMPLISHMENTS : betting the oracion seis (with help) betting tartaros ( with help ). trained with Kami king kai beerus master roshi master korin.  
ozpin was reading the application on the twins and smiled. he saw the mother of the girls. his friend. Glynda.  
"so Glynda do you think there ready?" ozpin said sipping on his coffee. glynda was reading up on there back ground on the fairy tail archive. she was smiling at what she was reading. she looked at ozpin and sighed  
"oz. i seen them do the impossible. they have so many friends back at home. yes they still have trouble with...human customs but i think. no i know they will be fine. after all wasn't i pretty wild when i came here ?" she said with a smile.  
Glynda was letting her ki change her appearance but when she was with ozpin or by her self or with her kids she lets her fox ears and tail free. her tail is a between of Natsu and Fuyus . her tail had a white tip as well as her ears. she had one blue eye and on yellow eye.  
"oh i do recall. but you had a normal brain. there's is stilllll abnor-" before he could finish his sentence Glynda giving him a dirty look and said  
"finish that sentence i will shove that mug where the sun don't shine. THERE IS NOTHING ABNORMAL ABOUT THEM DAM IT!" She yelled very mad at ozpin and started a rant  
"THEY ARE KIND SHARING AND GOOD KIDS OZ! SO WHAT THEY HAVE MORE DRAGON INSTINCTS?! THERE FUCKING SMARTER THEN PORT IS . as if that hard. THEY KNOW FUCKING MATH FORMALS AND THE MATH of HOW TO MAKE DUST TO ENERGY AND STILL GIVE YOU A HISTORY LESSION OF IT I WIL-" she got cut off  
"if you will me finish . there brains is abnormal . and is why i want them here." Glynda looked at him and sighed  
"sorry its just. I-" she got cut off aging  
"i know Glynda your there mother. you love them. but there is one thing " he said drinking some off his coffee and she was something that was rare.  
a change in his demeaner. he was really serious about what he was going to say.  
"you cant give them any special privileges to the students" he said and she looked down very ears drooping down as well. ozpin didn't want her treating them like her kids...it hurt her it really did. they found each other 11 years ago and it was the happiest 11 years in her life.  
"but. i never said you cant help them out or give them privileges as your children. well its only expected having your mom as a teacher and my aid that they will be treated different from both you and me" he said with a smile she smile back  
"thank you sir" she said bowing and her tail was wagging back and forth.  
"one more thing. how is cal doing? know when she gets some shore leave?" he said sipping on the last bit of coffee.  
"she doing good sir. she told me yesterday she might get some shore leave after a big mission helping provide some security for a zealot diplomat. " Glynda said thinking about her girlfriend who's in the UNSC or the UNITED NATION'S SPEICES CONTROL . there main goal is to help all kinds of species from humans all the way to the local incest of the world. from giving arms of an oppressed people to help with farming. so they have an array of different jobs from plumbing to super solders.  
"well I'm glad she doing good" he said refiling his coffee in the coffee maker under his desk.  
"make sure you tell Inform both team RWBY and team JPRN about there mascots and tell the other to come here as soon as-" he got cutt off  
"MOOOOOOMMMMYYYYYY I LOVE YOU!" both the twins sisters flew in throw the open windows and hugged there mother. the white haired girl hugged her belly area and the other hugged the other side . both hide wide eyes and there tails wagging in joy. Glynda smiled and looked down.  
"love you too pups." she said looking at them.  
ozpin smiled at this .  
"ill contact them" he said with a smiled getting his master scroll in his desk and sent a message  
"hello team RWBY/JPRN this is ozpin tell you to come to my office ASAP" he send the message  
"soooo moooooooom? can we still cuddle with you when we feel like it?" Natsu asked purring a bit. smiling. this change was big for the 3 of them. but all 3 of them are excited. for Glynda its life time experience for her pups. and for the twins it was a challenge.  
Glynda smiled at her little puppy and smiled who was still hugging her  
"OF COURSE HON! promise to always try your hardest and have each others back? the both of you?" she asked.  
"EYYYYY SIR!" they said smiling. heard a elevator go up and Glynda turned her eyes green and hid her tail and ears.  
"now member pups why you cant tell anyone one about my tail or ears ? " she asked and both girls shook there heads yes.  
...  
DING the elevator went and it started to open . and Natsu and Fuyu could smell and sense 8 different people . Natsu and Fuyu sat door right next to there mom. waiting patiently for there chance to introduce them selfs

**Author's Note:**

> HELLLLLLLLLO . this is my first fanfic on here. soooo hope you like it don't be scared to message me or give me any kind of advice!


End file.
